Red and Green - a Dekushima story
by groundramon
Summary: The gang is entering their third year at UA and preparing for their life ahead. But are they ready to become fully-fledged pro heroes, or will their insecurities hold them back? (Rated T for blood and possible swearing, no nsfw present :) just fluff!)
1. Prologue Part 1

( **Author's note** : Oof I'm new to this, but hello! I just wanted to give a quick disclaimer that not everything in this fanfiction follows the canon exactly. So far I've only seen the anime, ie to the end of season 2, and although I do have some knowledge of what happens in the manga [ie Toshinori retiring] I don't know most of what happens [ie, I uh, don't know how they explained Toshinori's alternate identity to the UA students]. So if something doesn't perfectly follow the canon, that's why! A couple major changes that may be necessary for understanding the story, however, are:  
\- Shinso replaces Mineta. Mineta existed, but was expelled due to harassment accusations.  
\- This story starts near the beginning of class 1A's third year in the school. There are a few timeskips in the story, however, as its an ongoing story.  
\- The class 3A homeroom teacher is Thirteen

Also! I should mention that I try to address certain relationships/keep characters in-character in the fanfic without just pushing all other ships to the side. This isn't like...a tododeku or a dekuchako fanfic but I do keep in mind friendships and crushes from the main series! But characters develop, they change feelings but they stay good friends, ect. Note that this does NOT address Bakudeku as a possible ship, so if you're uncomfortable with that ship, that will not be teased at in this fanfic. And please don't take platonic relationships between them and make it romantic, thank you!

And that's about it...! Hope you enjoy, and interaction [ie comments and faves/follows] is much appreciated~!)

 **Prologue, Part 1:**

A ravaged battlefield, coated in a thick layer of dust. Sparks still flying in the air. Bits and pieces of the field peaked out like small, jagged mountains over the dustcloud. The stadium was hushed, waiting with baited breath.

The dust finally dissipated. On one end stood Kacchan, body heaving visibly with every breath. On the other end laid Izuku, the light of his quirk flickering out, indicating his defeat.

"…Izuku Midoriya is down, which means Katsuki Bakugo is the winner of the 3rd years' division of the Sports Festival!" Present Mic shouted over his speakers, the crowd erupting into cheers as he spoke.

Izuku quickly came to, not even realizing he had blacked out at the end of the fight. He looked up at Kacchan, who was slowly walking back towards, him, limping slightly.

 _After all these years, Kacchan still ends up on top_ , Izuku thought to himself. _It's just the same as our first year Sports Festival. But…_

Kacchan bent down and offered Izuku his hand. "Need a hand?" he asked, his uncharacteristically kind words clashing with his usual snarky and cold voice.

Izuku smiled and grabbed Kacchan's hand in both of his hand, heaving himself off the ground. Izuku waved to the crowd, a smile on his face, as the crowd continued to roar its praise.

 _…Just because he won again doesn't mean he hasn't changed. His second year really taught him something – it taught us both a lot of things._

Izuku glanced back at Kacchan, who had a bored and annoyed expression on his face.

 _But maybe not everything has changed._

Kacchan may have still had more raw power than him, but the two finally saw each other as equals – and this battle was the final testament to that. The two were almost punch for punch, blow for blow, each landing critical hits on the other. But in the end, Kacchan was just in better control of his powers, and Izuku couldn't keep up for such a long period of time; Izuku thought he could rely on his own strategies to beat Kacchan, but Kacchan was well aware that Izuku was a strategy-oriented fighter, and had a counterstrategy for each of Izuku's moves.

But perhaps that was part of the reason Kacchan was in a much better mood – not a perfect mood, but when was he ever? – at the end of this festival. This time, Kacchan knew Izuku had battled him with all he had. But Kacchan was just that powerful, and Izuku just wasn't experienced enough.

Izuku could see the rest of class 3A cheering the two of them on. Ochako and Eijiro were both balancing on the bottom part of the fence, waving at the two to-be pro heroes and cheering them on. Tenya, Mina, and Momo were all applauding happily, and even Shoto seemed impressed with the battle.

Izuku winced as he set his arm down. Recovery Girl was already waiting to escort them off the battlefield, and both of them followed after her as the staff gave their concluding speech.

"I know, I know - we pushed ourselves too hard again, right?" Izuku asked as Recovery Girl looked him over.

She was silent for a few moments. "Actually, you're much better than last year. And the year before," she muttered.

"That's because Katsuki wasn't trying to kill him this time!" Eijiro's voice echoed from right outside the open door. He burst inside, followed by Ochako, Tenya, and Tsuyu.

"Hey! I never got a chance to pop his head off the last two Sports Festivals!" Kacchan roared.

"Actually, it's because Toshinori wasn't nagging him this time," Recovery Girl muttered.

Izuku looked down and swallowed nervously. All Might hadn't been able to come to this year's Sports Festival due to a supposed stomach bug; while he had said it was nothing to be worried about, Izuku couldn't shake the feeling that All Might's condition was steadily getting worse and worse. He had been retired for well over a year, but even so, he seemed to still be declining. He seemed to have some kind of sickness or somewhat serious injury every other week.

"But Izuku!" Ochako turned around and beamed at him. "You did so good again! You were so close again, just like last year!"

Izuku laughed, blushing slightly. "Yeah, but I still have a long way to go." _I still have a long way to go until I can match All Might…_

"And I bet you'll all get even more internship offers this time around," Tsuyu stated, putting a finger up to her mouth. "Both for you two and for Shoto and Momo."

Izuku nodded, and Kacchan clicked his tongue dismissively. _Out of all our internships, these internships have the biggest impact on what kind of heroes we'll be working with when we get out of school,_ Izuku thought. _We have to pick the one that will both offer us the most credibility while looking for work, but also gives us connections to the types of heroes we want to work with once we graduate…_ "Where are Shoto and Momo, anyways?"

As if on cue, they both appeared from outside the doorway.

"You both did so great!" Momo congratulated immediately. "I had no idea which of you was going to win throughout the entire battle; you were so evenly matched!"

"And because you got beat by Katsuki in the semifinals, you got in third, Momo," Tsuyu remarked. "Congrats!"

Momo smiled proudly. "Thanks; I'm really proud of myself this Sports Festival! I've learned a lot about my quirk and how to best use it to fight against opponents, even if I can't outright beat the strongest of heroes."

Recovery Girl gave Kacchan one final kiss before stepping back. "Alright, I'll get some bandaids for your cuts and then you should be free to go."

Eijiro turned from Izuku, to Kacchan, to Izuku again. "So what was it that finally made you slip? What was the final move that had you beat?" Eijiro asked curiously, eyes wide.

"Well…it was probably that big blast towards the end," Izuku answered, thinking hard. "I know it wasn't Kacchan's last move, but he exhausted my quirk and I didn't stand a chance after that. I thought I was getting the upper hand, so I let my guard down and didn't notice him gradually building up his fuel reserves."

"That's what happens when you take me for an uncalculated idiot," Kacchan growled as Recovery Girl plastered a bandaid onto his forehead, above his right eyebrow.

Izuku jumped nervously. "I wasn't trying to say that-!"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT!" Kacchan roared, forming his fist like he was about to blow the entire room up

Ochako stiffed immediately, standing closer to Izuku, as the others jumped up in alarm.

"Hey, chill out!" Eijiro exclaimed, stepping closer to Kacchan. "He didn't mean it like that; he's Deku, he's not trying to insult you." He gripped Kacchan's arm.

Kacchan stared at Eijiro

"Alright, that's the last bandaid," Recovery Girl interrupted. "Now stop fighting and shoo, shoo! You need to get ready for the closing ceremony!"

* * *

"…We had a very talented group of final years this year, so please give all our participants a big round of applause!"

The crowd cheered, some chanting the names of the participant they liked the best, others simply cheering on the entire grade.

Izuku puffed up his chest proudly, holding up his medal for the photographers to capture. Kacchan stood in his usual bad posture, back slouching and hips uneven, a scowl on his face. Momo held her metal proudly, waving enthusiastically but in her usual deliberate and elegant way to the crowd.

"And that concludes this year's Sports Festival. We have a promising group of students this year, in all of our classes! Thank you all for attending!"

The crowd gave another round of applause as Midnight stepped off the stage.

Izuku looked up at the crowd, his friends waving at him. He was suddenly overcome with a twinge of guilt thinking about All Might. _Maybe I should go see him tomorrow…_

* * *

(The next day)

Izuku quickly stuffed his books haphazardly into his backpack and slammed his locker shut, not even bothering to lock it before he prepared to take off.

"Hey, Deku!" someone called out from behind him.

Ochako, who seemed to have just been talking with Tenya, Hitoshi, and Eijiro, was waving at him.

"Oh, uh, hi Ochako," Izuku muttered, glancing at the school exit.

"Where are you going? It's a Friday afternoon; shouldn't you just kick back and relax in the dorms?" Ochako asked.

"Ochako was talking about us all going out for ice cream today with Tsuyu and Todoroki, and of course you," Eijiro explained, "or to the bakery. Personally, I'd be more for the bakery; I've been craving macaroons all day."

"Sorry, but, uh…" Izuku trailed off. "I'm actually going to be visiting with All Might today."

"I didn't see him at the festival yesterday; is he alright?" Tenya asked, concerned.

"He's…come down with something. I'm not really sure what, but I think he said it was the flu, although I don't really think it's contagious," Izuku explained. "So he should be fine, but I just…want to check on him."

The others' faces fell.

"Aw man, I'm really sorry," Eijiro said, offering his condolences.

Tenya nodded in agreement.

Ochako grabbed Izuku's hand and squeezed. "But I'm sure he'll be all right! He's All Might, after all."

Tenya put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "And we're always here if you need someone to vent to."

Eijiro nodded, grinning a toothy yet sincere grin.

Izuku smiled faintly. "Thanks, guys."

"Don't get sick if you can help it," Hitoshi offered, trying to be nice in his own way. He paused. "Do you think he would appreciate a snack from wherever we head off to? You could come with us to the bakery, buy something, and then head over there."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really want to check on him. I haven't heard from him all day, so I want to make sure he's alright," Izuku stated. "Thanks, though." He started back towards the exit. "See you guys! Have fun hanging out!"

They all – minus Hitoshi, who kept his hands in his pockets – waved him off.

* * *

Izuku hurried down the street to All Might's house. He had visited there several times before when All Might was sick, so he knew the way, but he always mixed All Might's house up with…all the other houses on the street. They each had their own charm, yet were indistinguishable from one another. The only way that he could tell which house was All Might's was by the fact that his house didn't have a mailbox in front of it, and instead had a pink and red rosebush in its place.

Izuku looked down at his phone once more. Still no text from All Might. He had sent a text to All Might asking how he was last night, expecting to hear from him in the morning. He was surprised he didn't get a response the next day, so he sent another text asking again how he was doing and if he could come over. Again, no response. He sent another text during break and another when he left the school, and he still hadn't heard anything from All Might. He tried calling him on his way there, but it went to voice mail after ringing several times.

 _He's probably just busy or not feeling well,_ Izuku assured himself.

He scanned the houses on his left until he came to the one with no mailbox, and walked up onto the porch. He knocked on the door. The door creaked slightly as he knocked.

Izuku stood in shock for a moment as the door wobbled back and forth in place, slightly opened. Bad thoughts raced through his mind – _What if All Might was taken to the hospital? What if All Might died at the hospital? What if All Might was killed? What if he was kidnapped? What if he's laying dead in his house right now?_

Izuku trembled, gripping the knob of the door tightly and forcibly opening it the rest of the way, despite the fact that he could have simply pushed it and it would've opened easily.

"All Might?" he managed to call out through his panicked breathing.

There was no response.

"All Might?!" he called again, breathing even heavier.

There was a pause. Izuku held his breath.

He heard a cough from the other side of the house.

Izuku let out a deep sigh. _He could still be in trouble, though…_ his anxiety reminded him.

He hurried to where he thought he heard the source of the cough come from, down a hallway and into the next hallway. He peaked into every room, checking to see if All Might was there. Eventually he noticed one of the lights was on in the room at the end of the hallway, and hurried over.

"All Might?" Izuku creaked the door open.

"Midoriya?"

The blonde-haired, pointy-chinned, bony man was laying in his bed, several layers of blankets wrapped over him and a bucket to the side of him. A digital clock, a lamp, and an empty water bottle were perfectly arranged on his nightstand. His flip phone was laying on top of the clock.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, hurrying over to his bedside. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "I tried texting you, and you didn't get back to me…"

All Might sighed. "I honestly couldn't focus on the screen for long enough to even read your texts, let alone respond. I'm sorry for worrying you." He coughed once, then again, then more forcefully, each time covering his mouth with his hand.

Izuku could see drips of blood seeping through the cracks in his fingers. He brows furrowed in concern. "All Might, I really…I really think you should maybe go back to the hospital. You don't look well. I can call them for you."

There were bags under All Might's already usually-sunken eyes, and he looked substantially thinner and paler than usual.

All Might seemed ready to object, but he went into another coughing fit, coughing up blood once more. "Yeah, I…I think that might be best."


	2. Prologue Part 2

(Hi! Just as a quick clarification, this fanfic switches between the perspectives of Izuku and Eijiro every other chapter! I didn't want to do omnipotent 3rd person but I also wanted to examine the feelings of both characters, so I decided this would be the best way to do it! Also thanks for all the love and support on the last chapter; now, back to the story! And hopefully this is the last of these OOCs I do ^^')

Eijiro, Ochako, Tenya, Hitoshi, Shoto, and Tsuyu were all headed to the pastry shop. It was fairly cold out, so they all agreed it would be better to get a warm desert than a cold one. Except Hitoshi, who insisted that he always liked cold snacks on cold days and warm snacks on warm days. For some reason, that didn't surprise Eijiro, but not in a bad way; Hitoshi did always make his own way in life, which Eijiro quite admired. Hitoshi wasn't initially in Class A during their first year, but a previous student – _what was his name, Mineta?_ – had been expelled for acting inappropriately with other students. Eijiro didn't know Mineta very well, but he still considered Hitoshi quite an upgrade, no matter how strange or blunt he was.

"Hey, do you think we should bring All Might a snack while Deku is visiting him?" Eijiro asked. "Maybe once we're all done hanging out?"

Ochako lit up. "Yeah, I think that would be a really nice idea!" she exclaimed.

Tsuyu and Shoto nodded in agreement.

"Plus, I think All Might would appreciate a visit from some of his old students," Tenya remarked as they all moved into the line.

"And who doesn't like some good junk food every now and then?" Tsuyu asked, grinning.

"He's been cooped up in his house for so long between all his illnesses and injuries that I really think he would appreciate the gesture – both the treat and the visit," Shoto added.

"Alright, then we can head over after we're done eating," Ochako stated. "Shoto and I went over with Deku once to All Might's house, so hopefully between the two of us, we can find it. …Oh! We're next. What to order…"

They all sat down outside with their pastries in hand. Eijiro took a bite out of one of his many macaroons as Shoto sipped on his coffee and nibbled on his coffee cake. Hitoshi had bought a bag of sugar-coated donut holes and a black coffee, Ochako had bought a regular jelly donut, Tenya had ordered a giant cinnamon roll that he intended to take home with him, and Tsuyu had asked for a big cup of water and a croissant. They had all pitched in to buy a box of six donuts of various common flavors, namely plain glazed and chocolate, for All Might and Deku.

An ambulance rushed by them, its lights on and whirling, as they snacked on their deserts.

"I hope whoever that ambulance is for is alright," Tsuyu stated.

After they finished snacking, they packed up their leftovers and headed off to All Might's. Eijiro offered to carry the box of donuts, but Ochako made sure it was shut tight before handing it to him.

"Are you really that afraid that I'll eat them?" Eijiro asked, pretending to be offended.

"I'm afraid anyone here would eat them. I'm afraid I would eat them. I'm even afraid Shoto would eat them. So yes," Ochako replied, smiling teasingly.

Eijiro laughed as they headed off.

They hiked up a street, then down a street, as Ochako and Shoto debated which direction All Might's house was.

"…This is the street, I'm almost sure of it," Shoto finally said. "All Might's house is the house without a mailbox."

Ochako nodded. "Yeah, this seems familiar. Then again, all these houses look kind of the same…"

They looked up the street and saw an ambulance parked several houses up.

"…Oh no," Eijiro gasped as the entire group halted in shock.

Ochako shoved past him and the rest of the group and hurried up the street, and the others followed swiftly after her.

The back door of the ambulance shut just as the group arrived.

Shoto looked to their left, and Eijiro followed his gaze. They were at the house with no mailbox.

Ochaku hurried up to the paramedics. "Excuse me, is everything alright?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"Are you friends or loved ones of the man who lives here?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah, we used to be All Might's students," Ochako replied.

"…Oh yeah, I recognize you six," the paramedic said, adjusting his hat. "You're from the UA class that Toshinori taught for part of the year. Toshinori will be fine; he's a resilient guy, even without his quirk, and he's experienced worse in recent years. But we need to monitor him for a little while to make sure he's getting fluids regularly; he's dehydrated and pretty out of it at the moment."

"Can we see him?" Ochako asked.

"We brought him a snack," Eijiro added, lifting up the box in his hands.

"Well unfortunately, there isn't enough room in the ambulance for all of you…" The paramedic tapped his finger to his chin. "Donut boy, you can ride with us; my partner and I are starving. The rest of you are welcome to visit Toshinori once he's stabilized in the hospital. I'll let the lady at the front desk know that he might have some visitors." He walked over to the back door and opened it up. "Hurry up; we need to get to the hospital."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Eijiro turned around and waved to the others. "Sorry, I'll see ya guys there, I guess." He carefully stepped into the back of the ambulance, trying not to shake it too much. He opened up the box of donuts and handed one to the paramedic outside. The paramedic grabbed it quickly and slammed the door shut. Eijiro could hear him go into the driver's side of the car and turn on the engine.

Eijiro turned and looked the other way, to the inside of the car. All Might was strapped to a board, covered in several layers of blankets, clearly conscious but looking up at the ceiling blankly. What Eijiro could see of him seemed even scragglier than usual, and the former pro hero looked absolutely exhausted. It was so…strange seeing him that way. The former greatest pro hero in the world now looked so weak that even Eijiro could defeat him with ease. _But I guess that happens to every pro hero when they die…_ He shivered.

After a brief moment, All Might turned his attention towards Eijiro. He lifted up his hand in greeting. "Hello, young Kirishima," he greeted in a rough voice.

Eijiro waved back, a grin on his face. Deku and another paramedic were each sitting on one side of the ambulance, and Eijiro sat down in the one empty chair between them.

"Hey!" Eijiro said enthusiastically. His expression softened. "You doing alright?"

Deku looked at him with a weak smile. "They said All Might should be fine," he replied, but still looked worried. He looked around, then back at Eijiro. "Where are Ochako and the others?"

"They said they'll meet us at the hospital, I think," Eijiro answered.

The conversation dropped, and Eijiro began tapping his fingers against his legs to fill the somewhat awkward silence.

The paramedic to Eijiro's other side leaned over, eyeing the box of donuts Eijiro and the others had bought.

Eijiro looked at him, and his face lit up in realization. "Oh sure, you can have one if you want. We bought, like, six."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," the paramedic responded gratefully, grabbed a plain glazed jelly, and bit in.

Eijiro turned around and offered the box to Deku.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks," Deku replied, eyes glazed over and focusing on All Might.

Eijiro frowned and looked down. This was not exactly how he expected to spend his afternoon.

Eijiro and Deku sat down in the waiting room. All Might was being settled in his room and tested, and the paramedics had asked Eijiro and Deku to wait outside.

Eijiro had picked up a donut not really noticing it, and decided he might as well eat it since he had touched it.

Deku was staring at the ground, not saying anything, clearly lost in thought.

Eijiro swallowed the last bite of his donut and tried to think of what to say. "…Are you okay?" was the best he could come up with.

Deku nodded. "I guess I'm just…I'm just scared that…" His face visibly tensed and he trailed off.

"Scared of what?" Eijiro asked, hoping he wasn't prodding too far.

Deku remained silent for several moments. "I'm afraid that All Might…might not be here for very much longer. He keeps getting sick or injured, and I don't know how long it'll be until something finally…" he trailed off again, his face scrunching up again.

Eijiro wasn't sure how to respond at first. Deku wasn't wrong to be concerned, but at the same time… "All Might isn't really that old, I don't think. Like Ochako said, he's resilient, so I'm sure he'll be around for a long time longer, even if he isn't in the best condition."

Deku smiled faintly, but Eijiro hadn't seemed to quell all his fears. Not that Eijiro expected to; they still didn't entirely know what was wrong with All Might, after all.

After a couple minutes of silence, the others suddenly came in through the door. "Eijiro! Deku!" Ochako shouted – but quietly, because she was entering a hospital – and hurried inside.

"Where is All Might? Is he okay?" Tenya asked quickly.

"We're waiting for them to call us into his room. We don't know his condition yet," Deku stated forlornly.

"But he seemed okay when I saw him," Eijiro interjected, trying to be more optimistic. "Er, well, not okay per say, but he was conscious and he said hello to me. He's not too bad-off, but he didn't look to be in the best condition."

"The paramedics said he was dehydrated, but we're not sure what was causing him to cough up so much blood," Deku continued.

"Midoriya? Kirishima?" the receptionist at the desk called out. "Toshinori is all set up in his room, and the nurse said that you can visit him whenever you'd like."

Deku stood up.

"Oh, uh," Eijiro began as he also stood up. "Some of our friends wanted to visit him too. Would it be alright if they came along?"

"We can only have four visitors per guest at any time," she replied. Her eyes looked like she was trying to count them all, but she gave up after four.

"It's alright with me if you guys would like to visit him tonight instead," Tsuyu said. "I could always visit tomorrow instead."

"I really should visit my mother before it gets too dark," Todoroki stated, leaning back against the nearest wall and folding his arms. "I didn't have a chance to talk to her about the Sports Festival yet."

"I need to get started on my homework, to make sure I finish it all on time," Tenya added. "And I suppose it's getting a little late, so if anyone else would like to go instead…I'd be perfectly happy visiting him tomorrow with Tsuyu."

Hitoshi looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. Perhaps he was going to volunteer his slot for someone who had a closer relationship to All Might, but he dropped it since it all worked out.

"I guess that's four then," the receptionist said. "What's your relationship with Toshinori, again?"

"We used to be his students when he taught at UA. Deku – er, Izuku – is a close friend of his," Eijiro explained.

"Ah yes, I recognize you all," she confirmed. "Alright, go to the far end of the hall, and turn right, and it'll be the second door on the left. It's room 121."

Deku nodded in thanks and hurried off. Ochako gave the receptionist a quick thank you before she, Hitoshi, and Eijiro hurried off after him.

Deku was already at the door. "All Might?" Eijiro could hear him asked.


	3. Prologue Part 3

All Might opened his mouth to say something, but the doctor quickly shushed him. "Hey," All Might said curtly, and the doctor didn't object.

"How is he?" Izuku immediately asked the doctor.

"Well the good news is that he probably doesn't have anything serious," the doctor responded. "We initially just expected it to be pneumonia, but it seems like he might have something slightly more serious than that. But it's still not too serious and we think we can treat it with antibiotics. However, we'll need to keep him here in the hospital for a few days, if not weeks, because we need to make sure the antibiotics work and he doesn't lose too much more blood; he's very weak and dehydrated, and he may have other chemical imbalances that are making him look so sickly, so we need to make sure he doesn't go into any kind of shock."

Izuku looked down and clenched his fist. _If only I had gotten there sooner…_

"The paramedics told me you called after checking up on Toshinori since he hadn't responded to you for a while," the nurse said. "It's a good thing you called when you did."

Izuku went quiet. "I just feel like if I had been there sooner-"

"Young Midoriya, you did everything you could," All Might quickly interjected. He looked like he was about to cough, unable to say another word.

Izuku's shoulders tensed up, and he didn't respond.

"Hey man, you did everything you could; don't beat yourself up about it," Eijiro said, putting his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Yeah, you did a good thing, Deku," Ochako stated, smiling at him. "Oh! Speaking of nice things- Eijiro, the donuts?"

"Oh yeah!" Eijiro opened up the pink box that they had been lugging around for the past few hours. Three were already missing, and the rest looked a little beat up – and would look delicious, if Izuku hadn't been sick to his stomach with anxiety since he left school earlier that day.

"Oh, uh, is it alright if All Might has something to eat while he's here?" Ochako asked.

"Well if it got past security, then I guess," the doctor replied. "I don't know, but I don't think it's going to hurt him unless you laced it with poison. Although I'm not sure if he's in the mood to eat right now."

All Might opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and instead gestured for Eijiro to bring the box closer. The former pro hero grabbed a classic chocolate glazed out of the box and bit into it quickly, looking positively lost in its flavor.

"Nobody's ever not in the mood to eat donuts!" Eijiro exclaimed jokingly, and All Might nodded in approval as he scarfed down the donut.

 _Except me._ Izuku sighed quietly. He sat down in one of the two chairs, feeling lightheaded.

"I'm…really glad you're alright," Hitoshi said after remaining silent this entire time. His eyes were focused on the wall, not on All Might, but he slowly drew his eyes towards All Might and made eye contact. He looked like there was more he wanted to say, but he didn't say it.

All Might propped himself upright, his hospital gown slipping down slightly. His shirt underneath had a blood stain on it, and as soon as it popped up, Hitoshi averted his eyes.

Everyone seemed to be inadvertedly staring at Hitoshi, since nothing else was going on, and they noticed him jump back at the sight of the blood stain. He noticed this and awkwardly fumbled around his words for a moment. "Sorry, I've just…never been big on blood. I guess I'm lucky that I have a mental quirk for that reason, or perhaps having a mental quirk is what caused me to not get used to blood; I'm not really sure." He sat down in the chair beside Izuku awkwardly.

Izuku couldn't exactly blame him, but he was so used to seeing his own body torn apart that it hardly fazed him anymore.

"There's nothing wrong with that," All Might stated. He clearly wanted to elaborate and give Hitoshi a pep talk, but the doctor was already eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sorry for staring," Ochako apologized awkwardly.

The other three stuck around with Izuku and All Might for probably another hour before they decided it was time to head off. All Might had eaten up the other two donuts and the box was now sitting in the trash.

Ochako was the first to leave. "I think I need to head off; it's getting kind of late, and I should probably get started on my homework. We can trade answers tomorrow if you'd like, Deku," she stated. "That way you can spend more time with All Might, if you need to." She slung her backpack back over her shoulder. "Hope you get better soon All Might, see you guys!" she waved and headed out.

"Don't cheat on your schoolwork!" All Might shouted, then went into a harsh coughing fit.

Hitoshi winced and slunk back in his chair, and Izuku didn't feel much better than the other boy did.

A couple more minutes passed, and Izuku noticed Hitoshi checking his phone. "Yeah, I should probably get home as well. I've got the same homework as the rest of you, but I don't want All Might ratting me out for exchanging answers, so I'm going to do my homework the right way." He shifted his head slightly to look at Eijiro and Izuku and winked quickly. He picked up his belongings and left without a goodbye.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Hey I can leave now, if you'd like," Eijiro stated. "If you need some alone time with All Might, I mean…"

"No, it's fine, you can stay," Izuku said quickly but quietly.

"I don't want to intrude-" Eijiro started to stand up.

 _If Eijiro leaves, I'm never going to be able to stop crying-_ Izuku grabbed his hand. "No- I mean…" he trailed off. "I could really use the company," he replied softly. He paused, but quickly backtracked. "I-I mean, sorry, only if you can-"

"Hey man, I don't have anywhere to be," Eijiro answered, smiling. "I can just copy off of Ochako too."

"Don't-!" All Might coughed once, getting the memo, and just glared at Eijiro instead.

"Thanks," Izuku sighed gratefully.

Eijiro sat back down next to him, sitting a little closer and putting his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "He's gonna be alright; don't worry about him."

All Might broke his glare to nod in agreement to Eijiro's statement.

"I can tell you he's been through much worse, for sure," the doctor stated. "Even if he ends up with the worst possible diagnosis, he's been through worse."

All Might nodded again.

Izuku nodded as well, but he looked back down, fists gripping his pants tightly. _But there's only so much one man can take…_


End file.
